Writers Beware
by Amicus Mortis
Summary: If you have ever posted anything on the Sonic the Hedgehog portion of this site, you need to read this. We are all in danger. By Doctor Eggman.


I debated for a long time whether I should put this up or not, and decided that I have to. Only to warn people. They have to know. You have to know. We are all in danger. That probably sounds really weird. This whole thing is. Even I am still weirded out by it. I apologize.

I know you probably will not believe me, but, my conscience will not let it go unless I at least try to tell you before it is too late. At least with this guidance you may know what to do if it happens to you. I was lucky to have made it out even though I did not have a clue as to what was happening.

It was this past Saturday that it happened. I was doing what every person does before something goes horribly wrong: walking alone through the woods. If one can get past the fear of being eaten alive by whatever may be lurking, it makes for a great shortcut to my friends' houses.

I always imagined that my being whisked away to another world would be with a mad man in a blue box, not with an impossibly strong flying chunk of metal. However, it was this impossibly strong flying chunk of metal that broke through the thin branches of the trees and hit the ground twenty feet away from me. The ground quaked from the impact, but I had decent enough balance that I managed to stay on my feet. When I saw the robot, I thought that I must be dreaming. When I saw the barrel of a blaster on its arm, that thought became to run away as fast as I could.

I only managed to run for a few seconds, but that was enough time for me to confirm that I was not dreaming. I do not know why, but when I try to run in my dreams, my feet always turn into cement. Right then, though, they did not. I had just confirmed I was not dreaming when metal circlets locked around my wrists and yanked me back. I hit the robot's body, and though I have a high tolerance for pain, the breath was knocked out of me and I was momentarily unable to move. Another circlet, this one larger, wrapped around my waist, and two more around my ankles, all painfully tight. The one on my waist made it harder to regain my breath, and trying to do so was made impossible when the robot leaped into the air.

The pressure on my eyes from moving so fast had me keeping them closed, but the popping in my ears told me we were gaining altitude, fast, even though it was after we landed and I had gained my breath back that I realized they had been popping. My mind is a bit slow sometimes.

I was terrified, but also thrilled by the adrenaline. I like adrenaline. That was probably the only reason I was not panicking. Not panicking too badly, at least. "I'msorryIdidn'tmeantoI'mnotactuallytryingtobedictatoroftheworldsoI'mnotathreattothecountryortheworldoranythingsoyoudon'tneedtokillmeI'mjustakidnoonesupportsmeinmyambitionsanyway-"

At that point, I saw who it was that had just had a robot sent after me, and I was again beginning to question if I was dreaming. Standing twenty feet away from me was none other than Doctor Ivo Robotnik.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming."

His moustache turned up as his smile did. Before, I had always made fun of him, but in person, he was the embodiment of creepy. "I'm afraid not, Amicus." He nodded to the robot, and it unceremoniously released the circlets on my ankles and waist and dropped me to the floor.

"O-M-G-O-S-H you are a creepy old internet man!" I exclaimed. If he called me by my internet pseudonym, then he had clearly found me on there. I then went into a nervous ramble about how I thought I was careful and how I could not believe I had a stalker, a ramble which you probably are not interested in hearing. The ramble ended when the robot gave a sudden yank on the circlets on my wrists, which were attached by a cord to its arms. The jolt shut me up.

"I am not a creep old internet man," Doctor Robotnik clarified after I had silenced. "And if anything, you can blame your world for it. It was your internet that allowed me to pass from my world to yours. But that is irrelevant. You are probably more concerned with why I have just taken you from your mundane life."

When people fish for me to inquire, I do not take it, especially when I am on the floor fearing for my life. (Even with my fear, I think I was probably grinning maniacally from the nervousness and adrenaline.)

Since I would not ask, he answered on his own. "You are a very special person, Cor Amicus. You possess a very powerful weapon."

"I left my lightsaber at home."

"That plastic toy is of no concern. This is more of what I had in mind." He reached behind him to a black steel desk that was in the center of the spacious, steel room. Though I did not realize it yet, as my mind grasps details slowly when I am excited, there were several florescent lights, coming from various places, of what significance I never learned, in the steel room.

Doctor Robotnik plucked an item from the desk, which was too small for me to see at the distance, but when he took a few steps closer, I squeaked. It was a blue 0.5mm click pencil, the same type I use whenever I have to write by hand. It was my pencil, marked by chew marks, and no one else was allowed to touch it. Not that they would want to.

"The pen is mightier than the sword, is it not? But it is not so much the pen that can change reality as we know it, but the mind of the one holding the pen. A mind with great thoughts, one with ideas that no other has ever come up with before. It is the imagination that holds the true power. I realized this when I happened upon your internet a few weeks ago and saw all of those stories of the dreadful Sonic the Hedgehog. Events that had not happened, but that your kind had come up with."

"A few weeks ago? I changed my name from Cor Amicus _last year!_ I haven't even had a Sonic the Hedgehog story up in months!" I was also concerned that the first thing he had done upon finding our worlds source of knowledge, however he may have done that, was look up his nemesis, but I was too shy (and a little too scared) to say that.

"Your world may have progressed in time slightly faster than my own in the time it took me to utilize the internet to form a physical breach to bring myself across. No matter. You are still a writer, or at least were at one point, therefore you have an imagination that can still be used. And if you fail, I have an entire list of other writer's from that internet site that I am tracking right now. I suppose I will have to update it to get more current writers."

"If you want me to win you the hearts of millions, I assure you I am not that poetic. I can't even convince my best friend that I'd make a good ruler."

"It is not your words but your imagination that I am after."

"Then get an artist! Just let me go and please don't kill me!" (For now we will say that this is as far as I went in begging for my life.)

"Why kill a great source of power? I have much better use for you than that." He walked around the desk, and tapped the top of it. The black top came alive with electric blue lights, which changed as he tapped them. It was a screen, but I could not see what was on it.

At Robotnik's beckoning, the robot dragged me to the desk and to a chair. His pulling on the circlets attached to my wrists was already hurting me enough, so I climbed into the uncomfortable metal chair without him trying to force me into it. Robotnik unceremoniously threw my pencil at me, and I caught it. I still cannot believe that creep stole my pencil, likely from my own desk at my house.

"Something simple for a first test," Robotnik mused, his eyes wandering in thought. After several moments of this, he snapped his fingers in triumph."A Chaos Emerald! Make for me an eighth Chaos Emerald!"

It was not as if I had not thought of it before. I used to be deep into Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction, and had considered every possible manipulation of the series. I had thought of what an eighth Chaos Emerald might be like, though I had never considered it for my stories because it would just destroy the world to have another source of so much power. When the circlets clamped around my wrists, though, I lost feeling from my wrists to my fingertips, and my hands began to move on their own, using my pencil to write on the desk. My earthen pencil was writing directly onto the desk of gods, leaving little blue marks wherever it touched.

If you try not to think of something, you think of it. The more I tried not to think of the eighth Chaos Emerald, the more I did, and the faster my hand moved in writing a description for it. It was a long description, longer than I would have written for a story, so I could not possibly hope to try to recount it for you now.

A dark light appeared in front of me. Dark lights were something I only believed to truly exist for fantasy, and yet, as I lifted my eyes, there it was. Matter began to shape in the air, forming into a black, diamond cut gem emitting the dark light and an energy that made my heart race, my handwriting increase in speed, and my adrenaline soar. Chaos.

The black Chaos Emerald in my mind took form in front of my eyes. The more I saw it, the more I discovered of it to myself, the more I wrote, the clearer the gem in front of me became, and the process repeated over and over again until, finally, the circlets loosened on my wrist (I may have squeaked a little) and Robotnik plucked the Chaos Emerald from the air.

"It is even more beautiful than I imagined for a first try," Robotnik said. He mumbled a few other things to himself, but I was too busy gawking at what I had just created to hear. Then, "I need to test it to see if its Chaos levels are like that of a real Chaos Emerald. You've never had contact with one, so you probably would not know what they are like."

Robotnik left my line of sight, going behind me. I tried to turn to watch him, but the robot was in my way. I turned forward again, and noticed small trails of blood leaking from my wrists. I now assume that the circlets had punctured my skin to gain control of the nerves and muscles in my hands, though at that moment the blood was all I could think about. The cord was loose enough that I was able to lift my wrists to my mouth, but I could not get under the circlets enough to stop the bleeding. I had to satisfy myself with just licking up the leaking blood while I tried to listen to what Robotnik was doing. I heard him stop, the sound like automatic doors in sci-fi movies (it was a door), and then Robotnik yelped.

"Miss me, Eggy?"

"You insolent hedgehog! How did you follow me to this world?"

I was blind, but I knew exactly who he was talking to. As I again tried to turn to face the door, and perhaps catch a glimpse of the blue blur, the robot holding me exploded. I was thrown forward by the force, sprawling out across the desk, and a certain warm and fuzzy animal landed over my back and put its hands over my head to protect me from the shrapnel. As quickly as it had come, it was gone.

My legs had been hanging over the desk and were protected by the chair, so they were okay. The circlets had released me when the robot had exploded, so aside from the fortunately not severe bleeding from my wrists, I was okay.

As I was recovering from the terror of having almost been killed by either explosion or shrapnel (and the wonder of having been saved by my childhood hero) I heard Robotnik yell, "Destroy him! Spare the girl if you can, but getting rid of that rodent is first priority."

There was another explosion behind me, but fortunately the initial shockwave knocked me off of the desk before the shrapnel could get me. I was frozen there, cowering partly under the desk, sucking my bleeding wrists. (There's a chemical in saliva that helps close the skin… or something like that. Besides, I rather like the taste of blood.) I did not know what to do. Several more robots had appeared seemingly from nowhere around us, firing in every which direction, apparently not caring if they hit me. I was stuck inside the flying mechanism of a video game character who had just used my imagination to create a Chaos Emerald.

I was too brain dead to do anything but absorb my own iron.

Something wrapped around my forearm, and in a heartbeat (though likely a skipped one), I was thrust outside the same door out of which Eggman had escaped. The corridor looked roughly the same as the room I had just left, though the ceiling was not as high and, obviously, it was narrower.

I turned back to the door to see a blue hedgehog standing on the other side. He did not look like he looked in the game, but like an actual three-foot blue _hedgehog_ standing on its hind legs. He still had shoes and gloves like he did in the game, and the gloves moved to be giving me a thumbs-up. "Find the two-tailed fox and get off this flying piece of crap." Then the door shut, and Sonic the Hedgehog was left fighting robots while I stared dumbly at the door.

I am not sure how long it took me to conclude that, yes, even though I was being confronted by characters from a video game, I had to do something. I had to move. I had to get out of there before Robotnik decided I was more trouble than I was worth and killed me. I could sort out what all it meant later (coming from later, I still do not understand most of it). I turned and started running… and running… until I realized I had no clue where I was going. Out of shape as I am, I ran out of breath and was feeling pain in various parts of my body very quickly. Being yanked around for the past half hour had not helped my body in any way.

The bleeding in my wrists had for the most part stopped, so long as I did not try to move them. I then walked through the corridors, passing various rooms of unknown importance, until I heard two arguing voices. I knew both of them.

"How did you two follow me to this world?"

"You forgot to delete your internet history."

I still do not know if Tails was joking, or if that was seriously how they followed him into our world from the game. I do not understand any of it, and have given up trying. I will leave it to the greater minds.

When I found the corridor they were in, I saw Tails holding the black Chaos Emerald and facing Robotnik and a robot, both of which had their backs to me. I must say, Tails is even cuter as an actual fox. Anyway, Tails's eyes briefly looked to me, so I knew he knew I was present. He still kept a steady position in front of the robot, though, his knees bent as if at any time ready to leap to avoid an attack.

"I will thank you kindly to hand me back my Chaos Emerald. Or will I have to pick it out of your cold dead hands?"

"This doesn't look like one of the Chaos Emeralds," Tails said. The next thing I knew, the black gem was flying at my face. I somehow managed to catch it, though admittedly I fumbled, and then I heard the sound of shots from the robot and Tails was shoving me into a room, and the door closed the moment I landed on my rear. Mobians apparently do not understand gentleness.

The room was dark, so I could not tell what was in it. All I could see was the dark light from the Chaos Emeralds in my hand.

I have considered leaving this out, but, since no one on earth has ever actually dealt with a Chaos Emerald before, I guess it is worth noting about it, just in case. When I held it, I was overcome by the great energy coming from it and the warm pulses it was sending up my arms that spread to the rest of my body. It was better than adrenaline. It made me feel alive like I never had before. I was not just overcome by its power, though, but by certain feelings it gave me. I felt an overwhelming urge to destroy something, to hurt something. I wanted to kill, I wanted to see blood, to taste it again. I wanted to see things burn, I wanted to hear screams, I wanted _chaos_. I can be pretty sadistic, but that desire for death was far stronger than any I had ever felt before. It terrified me, to the point that as soon as the door opened again and I saw Tails's silhouette against the lights from the corridor, I threw the Chaos Emerald back at him. I am sure not everyone feels that way when holding a Chaos Emerald. Maybe it just ignites the chaos inside of us, whatever form it may take. It makes me wonder what Sonic feels when he holds it.

"Sorry about that," Tails said. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Sure. Fine. Dandy." Getting myself to my feet was a chore, since my whole body was in pain from being dragged, banged, and jerked, and I could not use my wrists because of the holes and many bruises. "Where's Doctor Robotnik?"

"He ran off after I got rid of his guard." Tails gestured for me to follow him out into the hallway. I did, and as soon as I was in the light, he looked me over, analyzing me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I have a high tolerance for pain." Even with a high tolerance, though, the crap I had just experienced was ridiculous. If I were to be beaten up anymore, I would probably just curl up in a ball and puke.

Tails nodded, then turned his eyes back to the black Chaos Emerald in his hand. Though he seemed to be focused elsewhere, he asked me, "What's your part?"

It took me a few moments to realize what he meant. "Robotnik wanted me… for my imagination." Tails looked back up at me then, clearly intrigued. "He used my imagination to create that Chaos Emerald."

"If he wanted a Chaos Emerald duplicate, he didn't get one," Tails said. He held the gem higher so that I could see it better. My flesh was chilled when I felt the pulses of energy. "This isn't emitting enough energy to be an actual Chaos Emerald. I think Eggman knew that, too, which is why he didn't shoot me as soon as I took it from him. He knew it could be destroyed."

"He did say it was just a test," I said. I felt a little disappointment that I had not created a full Chaos Emerald, and also slightly scared that I had all of those feeling from just holding a faulty replica. "And he has a whole list of writers with imaginations, like me, that can probably do even more."

"We're going to stop him before he can get anyone else," Tails declared. With this, he smiled, and held a gloved paw up to me. "I'm Miles Prower, but my friends call me Tails."

I remembered that Robotnik had called me by my former pseudonym, and figured I should simply stick with my internet names. "I'm Amicus Mortis." I shook his hand. It was really tiny and cute... but you guys do not want to read about my fangirl obsessions.

"Is that a Latin name?"

"Yep. It means 'Friend of Death.'" I am sure he was judging me for that, though he did not show any signs of it. "There's probably something really important about this world you should know."

"How did you know we're from another world?" he asked. Then he started laughing sheepishly. "No talking animals here?"

"It's not that. I mean, it is, but, what I mean is…" It took me several seconds before I could get over how utterly awkward it was to say such a thing. "In this world, you're a video game character. All of you are. In a series called _Sonic the Hedgehog_."

He seemed perplexed at first, but then began to laugh. "Stranger things have happened!"

Not to me. We do live in completely different worlds, though.

"If our lives are a video game, then do you know about Chaos Emeralds?"

"I know a little."

"Well, right now, a Chaos Emerald is powering this ship." Tails gestured to all around us. "I found it a few minutes ago. Unfortunately, I could not take the Chaos Emerald out because it is designed so that in order to take one out of one slot, you have to put another in the other slot. The shield protecting it is generated by the Chaos Emerald, so I could not just break through it. With this, however…" He tossed the black Chaos Emerald up and caught it, "we might be able to cheat that. The machine will then drain this fake emerald of all its power and render itself useless."

"Sounds like fun."

He must have been able to hear the sarcasm in my voice, because he seemed sad as he looked up at me. "I can't bring you back down to the ground yet. Sonic – he's my best friend, but, I guess you already knew that – is out there fighting the robots, and Eggman will probably return with more soon, and who knows what else he has got up his sleeve? I need to turn this thing off now."

"Danger, blood, adrenaline, chaos… just please don't let me die."

Tails smiled sheepishly and laughed. He sounded nervous. "I'll do my best."

I followed him through the corridors. For a little guy, he is very fast. I was hardly able to keep up with him, and by the time he finally skid to a stop, I was out of breath. He looked down the corridor where we had just come from, then tossed me the Chaos Emerald. I nearly dropped it.

Tails pressed a few buttons on a keypad, and then the door we were in front of slid open. He poked his head inside, then guided me in. "I can hear them coming after us. I'll hold them off as long as I can, you switch out the Chaos Emeralds."

"Can you?" I asked. I will admit, I am very behind concerning the games, but last I checked Tails was not much of a fighter with his own fists.

"I'll be fine. Hurry and switch the emeralds." He tapped the keypad again, and the door closed.

The room was dark save for a single bright light ten feet away. As I began to walk through the room, motion lights kicked on, and I was able to see the machine that was taking the energy from the red Chaos Emerald. The gem was in a slot on the side of the machine at the height of my shoulders. White Chaos Energy formed a wall over the slot, stopping me from taking the Chaos Emerald. An empty, uncovered slot was next to it, though, and I more than happily slid the black Chaos Emerald inside. Just being close to the two Chaos Emeralds, one real and one fake, was enough to make me want to hurt something.

After a few seconds, the white shield disappeared from over the red Chaos Emerald and went over the black Chaos Emerald. I took the red Chaos Emerald out of the slot, and instantly dropped it on the floor. The energy pulsing out of it was looking dark red, and seemed to be taking liquid form. After I dropped it, I began to take in the blood that was once again coming out of my wrists. I do not know if they were actually bleeding, or if it was just the Chaos Emerald. I think there is a very good reason we do not have anything like Chaos Emeralds in our world. Chaos is deceptively pretty, but really, it is appalling.

I sat on the ground, keeping a cautious eye on the red Chaos Emerald, listening to the sound of fighting outside the door, and waiting for the black Chaos Emerald to drain of energy. I finally had time to try to think about what had happened to me in those past minutes. Being in the presence of the Chaos Emerald scared me all the worse. I was starting to outright panic when the door opened, and I saw the silhouette of Doctor Robotnik and a robot in the doorway.

Then all of the lights in the ship cut out. The black emerald had been drained. I would have been left in total darkness, if not for the red Chaos Emerald. The black one was no longer giving off light. I did not dare touch the red Chaos Emerald, but since the shield was no longer up, I grabbed the black Chaos Emerald from its slot. Who would not want to keep something that was created with one's own mind?

As soon as I turned around, I saw a hand over the red Chaos Emerald, blocking some of its light. I followed the hand up an arm and soon found the body of Robotnik. I may be incredibly out of shape and have not trained in a few years, but I am still a brown belt and I still know how to deliver a decent kick. I landed one to Robotnik's nose, knocking him away from the Chaos Emerald. A claw from the robot then tried to grab it, but I kicked the emerald away, and the claw wrapped around my foot instead. Smooth on my part, I know.

I have enough back problems on my own, but being repeatedly thrown down was not helping. When the 'bot yanked me onto my back and started dragging me towards it, I doubted I would be able to get up on my own. Fortunately, I did not have to. Unfortunately, it was because I was yanked again painfully from the robot by someone who had saved me before but had yet to actually introduce himself to me. I already knew who he was, though. Sonic then grabbed the red Chaos Emerald, which was very uncomfortable for me, and then I was half-dragged half-carried from the room at a pace that sucked the breath out of my lungs and reminded me why I loved to run whenever I could get off my lazy butt to do so.

I gasped for air as soon as he stopped running. Then light flooded the dark ship, and I found myself looking over my hometown. I could see neighborhoods, restaurants, gas stations, Walmart, and other miscellaneous identifiers.

I have never really had a fear of heights, but right then, when I realized what was about to happen…

"Hope you're ready for an adventure!" Sonic declared. Then I was properly in his scrawny hedgehog arms, and he jumped out of the ship.

_"Caudex!"_ I managed to yell at him before I was again unable to breathe. It would only be by miraculous Sonic-y powers that he was able to breathe as well from how tightly I was holding him. He could breathe enough to laugh.

Adrenaline, Chaos Energy, thrills and chills… I loved and hated every second of it.

Impact with the ground sent a shock through me that tripled every pain in my body, earning a pitiful noise from me. If it sounded pitiful to me, I cannot imagine what it sounded like to Sonic. As soon as I had acquired enough of my proper mind, if I had any proper mind left, he set me on the ground.

"The backup generators should keep him invisible and floating, but I don't think he can do any more than that," Tails said. Though I did for a few moments, I soon stopped questioning how and when he arrived. That is the great thing about real life. In a story, everything has to make sense and have a reason. In real life, ridiculous things just happen, and you are allowed to just say _What the crud_ and move on with your life. "Looks like he's incapacitated for now."

"Time to figure out how we can get him back to Mobius before he can cause any damage here," Sonic said, as if I was not standing three feet away feeling as if I was dying. He turned to me, then, and with a smile declared, "I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"Amicus Mortis, the brain dead."

"So what did Eggy want with you?"

"I'll explain it all to you later," Tails said. "We need to regroup with the others."

"Who else is here?" I asked. I do not like to be left in the dark on everything.

"We only brought Amy and Knuckles with us. I don't know if anyone else may have accidentally made it through."

"And you opened a gateway between our worlds through the internet?"

"Yep!"

"If it wouldn't all go over my head, I'd probably ask how."

Tails laughed, as if I had intended it to be funny. "Anyway, since this one flopped, Eggman will probably pick someone else to try again with. He should leave you alone from now on."

"Do you know how to get home from here?" Sonic asked me.

Though I had only been to the place where we then stood once, since I had been graced with an aerial view moments before I knew exactly where I was. I was in a water balloon fight there a few weekends before. Good times. Back when I thought the threat of someone hitting me with a water balloon was thrilling. "Yeah, I do."

"Can you get there on your own?"

I do not know why I said I could. When I had the water balloon fight, I was at my best, and it had taken me twenty minutes to get from the road to that point. From the road, it is six or seven miles to my house. My back hurt so badly I could hardly stand, my ankle was swollen from the robot grabbing me with its claw, I was not wearing shoes because my converse had been practically destroyed in the various activities, every inch of me felt sore, and I had more bruises and cuts than I could count. Not to mention my head felt like mush.

I told Sonic and Tails goodbye, and then they were gone, as if they had never been there in the first place. I managed to walk out of the overgrown path where my adventure had concluded before the pain became too much, and I will admit I was crying from it. I went a half mile to the house of a friend, though admittedly not a very close friend, so my presence scared him quite a bit. I lost my phone somewhere on my journey, so I borrowed his phone and called my dad to pick me up. I was two miles away from the houses of the friends I had been going to visit. I told my dad that none of them had been able to hang out so I went walking further on my own and had a bad wipe out off a path, and my phone fell into a creek. He has it in his head that I was kidnapped. I am still trying to convince him out of that one. I am not in the habit of lying to my parents, but in this case, I guess the believable lie is better than the preposterous truth. I still feel guilty about it.

If it were not for my many injuries, this dead black rock I have with me, the heightened bloodthirst, and the absence of my beloved phone, I would believe that none of it happened. But it did. It is a real danger. As crazy as it sounds, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, AKA Eggman, is out there looking for writers with imaginations. His target list is based off of those who write Sonic the Hedgehog fanfiction on . This site! If you are reading this, and have published anything for this series, you are a potential target. I post this only as a warning, so that maybe you can be more prepared than I and can make it out in better shape. If anything like this happens to you, please, let me know, by PMing me or reviewing or _something_, and then put the story up here to warn others and let them know that _the danger is real!_


End file.
